chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusion
Illusion is the ability to alter how people perceive reality, manipulating air and light in order to deceive the senses of others. Characters *Betty, more commonly known as Candice Wilmer, had this ability naturally. *Cadi Courtey has this ability synthetically, given to her using ability granting. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability from Cadi. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Aidan Firelock-Reddan has this ability naturally. *Summer Capet has gained this ability from a blood bond with Aidan. *Crazy Tom also has this ability. *Callum possesses this ability also. *Tara Watson also has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Tara. *An unnamed member of the new Malus Guard possessed this ability. *Zoe Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Betty' Betty seemed able to control this ability from manifestation, and could produce detailed illusions easily, including ones so realistic and horrific they could scramble a person's minds. She mainly used the ability to alter her appearance and to impersonate others successfully, even people she'd never met. The illusions seemed to effectively deceive all five senses. They did not seem at all taxing for her, since she could produce an illusion hiding her appearance at all times, giving herself a more attractive look. Most of her illusions faded away when she was knocked unconscious, but her form remained, maybe because she was so used to holding it that she could continue to do so while unconscious. All of her illusions faded when she died, and her true form was revealed. It is also known that her illusions could last within photos and film footage. 'Cadi Courtey' Cadi mainly uses her ability to alter small aspects of her appearance, such as hair and eye colour, when she feels she wants a change. However, she can also use the ability to hide and disguise herself more effectively, and can alter people's perceptions of her surroundings. She's known to be capable of producing an illusion which makes her seem invisible. Her illusions affect all five senses and last within photos but would fade if she was unconscious or killed. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as his sister in law. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has the same limits as Cadi. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has the same limits as Cadi. 'Aidan Firelock-Reddan' Aidan has been able to use this ability extensively from a young age, and uses it to change his appearance slightly, making himself appear larger. As a child, he often used it to entertain himself and his siblings, and he's recently began using it to help him in fights, deceiving and confusing his opponents. The illusions affect all senses, but it is unknown whether they last in photographs. He can maintain certain illusions in his sleep, and has once succeeded in maintaining a complex illusion from a distance for several months before deliberately destroying it. 'Summer Capet' Summer is yet to display this ability, but her limits should be similar to Aidan's. 'Crazy Tom' Tom has created illusions changing the appearance of his clothes, and an illusion of himself melting chains until they formed jeans and a T shirt. He has also created temporary illusions which changed the appearance of the clothes of others. He would usually touch an object to place an illusion around it, but it is unknown if he found this completely necessary. 'Callum' Callum was shown creating several illusions, including an illusion of himself interacting with other people, an illusion of an unnamed man, and an illusion of hallways and an attic within a house. 'Tara Watson' Tara has not yet displayed her ability, but it is known that she can produce illusions which affect all five of the senses, and are preserved in photographs and film footage. The illusions will all end at her death, but it is unknown whether she will become so used to sustaining some that she could continue with them while unconscious. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits to Tara. 'Unnamed New Malus Guard Member' This Guard member was shown using her ability during the Firelock Coven's second attack against the Malus Coven. She used it to enhance her fighting, preventing the enemies she faced from being able to see and target her properly, and hiding her own attacks from sight. 'Zoe Parkman' Zoe's ability will enable her to deceive the senses of others by manipulating air and light to alter how they perceive their surroundings. She will normally affect vision but will also sometimes affect the senses of hearing and touch. Her illusions will be preserved in photographs and film. She will be able to maintain them indefinitely, even when asleep or unconscious. Most of the time, her illusions will involve altering the appearance of her surroundings, or tricking her opponents in a fight, but she will also occasionally use the ability to affect her own appearance too, for example by making an illusion of a different hairstyle. Similar Abilities *Illusion manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate illusions *Telepathy and psychokinesis can be used to induce hallucinations *Light, shadow and darkness manipulation can be used to manipulate light to create illusions *Aerokinesis and elementokinesis can be used to manipulate air to create illusions *Perception altering can alter people's perceptions to cause an illusion *Sense manipulation can trick and misinform the senses, causing an illusion *Hologram generation is the ability to emit energy to produce holograms Category:Abilities